fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy the Germ (Dogfield Film)
Jeremy is the minor antagonist of the 2015 film, Dogfield. He is a germ who was enlarged by Ben thanks to the Germ Positioning System (GPS), and had a reputation of making people sick. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane, who also voiced Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Quagmire, Brian Griffin, and Carter Pewterschimdt from Family Guy, Mike from Sing, and also voiced Erick in the same movie. Biography Jeremy was first seen, infected Hank with its diseases, then was enlarged by the GPS by Ben so he can de-germinate the garage. Then, Paulie, The Cable Guy, and Eliza were also effected, only to be thrown in the bathroom. Later, he came out of the bathroom thanks to some other similar-looking germs who gave him a boost. He then manipulated Ben by infecting him, then the two infected the entire town. Fortunately, since Tom, the Cable Guy, Eliza, Chantel, and Paulie were infected before, they became immune to ever having it again. He finally germinate Ben before the Cable Guy and the others set him back to normal. Jeremy makes a deal with Paulie to infect Barbie by force. He later infects Erick by possesing him and take control of his body, as the latter traps the dogs into a limousine, which was a setup and contains the gangsters from earlier in the film. Later, Jeremy (still in Erick's body) follows the bus the puppies hijack in to kill Barbie, but damages his limo in a tree and is trapped in the snow, but quickly escapes the trap and crashes into a tree, knocking off his limo parts. Enraged, he goes insane with a wild look in his face in his attempts to catch the puppies and rams the truck that they are in to try and knock it off the road, but he is distracted when the limo crash down near the river, but Erick and his henchmen are unharmed, but the puppies escape. Refusing to accept defeat, Erick infuriates and vows to kill Barbie as revenge for rejecting him, but Ben attacks him. When Jeremy allows 30 seconds to kill Ben and Barbie, the police stops him and Kelly punches Erick in the face, and causes him to fall off the bridge into the water, but before he spits Jeremy out of his body. At the end, Jeremy tries to kill Barbie and Ben, but is stepped in the foot by Kelly. Personality Jeremy is a cruel, evil, selfish, power-hungry, heartless, vain, comedic, abusive, homicidal, deluded, arrogant and treacherous monster, who is willing to leave the dogs' race to die and wants to infect everybody but during the Glitch Apocalypse. He is also manipulative, when he wanted to stay in the garage with Ben and made a deal with him. At first, he appeared very friendly, but had a pure hatred towards Ben. Ben then realised Jeremy had made Paulie sick, and tried to convince the others he was dangerous, which made Jeremy was flushed. Appearence Trivia *Although he did not know it, Jeremy getting his own chapter in the medical books would have also been his undoing if not for Paulie and Chantel, since the doctors would eventually discover how to cure him. However, how long this would take is unknown, meaning that Jeremy may have been able to kill more victims, as well as the Cable Guy. **Furthermore, should Jeremy succeeded in killing several animals, he tried to kill Barbie, but would've killed Ben at a faster time. *Despite being appeared in the film's second half, he is the main antagonist and became more evil than Erick, Marge and Tommy, his three predecessors. This is because Jeremy doesn't have any reedeming qualities and apparently has no reasons for his actions, whereas Erick, his mother and Tommy plotted against dogs due to having been abused by them before, but Jeremy does comedic traits. *The song that Jeremy hums throughout the film is called "Fever". *Tom Kenny is considered for the role of Jeremy. *He is referred to onscreen as Jeremy, but is only credited as The Germ. *Despite the film's failure for critical viewers, Jeremy has been praised, mostly due to the critism for the film was due to the live-action portions while the animated scenes were praised. *In addition, Jeremy would be considered a darker reflection of Erick: both are selfish monarchs who desired to expand their power by all means necessary, even if includes committing murder and treachery. They are also known to put up a facade of kindness and generosity to hide their true nature and gain the trust of others for their own benefit. However, unlike Erick (who is revealed to have sympathetic qualities due to being tormented by his wicked mother and his manipulative father during his childhood), Jeremy is far more despicable as he is mainly out for the sake of gaining more power for himself. Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Cruelty